Schmuck Bait!
Schmuck Bait! is the second episode of the first season of Daybreak. It is the second episode of the series overall. Synopsis Josh, Angelica and Wesley take refuge in a pristine mall, match wits with its annoying "owner" and cross paths with a familiar witch. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Outside of the Mall, Josh explains one of his most embarrassing moments in the Mall via a flashback. During the flashback, Josh comes to the Mall to hang out with Sam, but has food thrown over his trousers by a couple of jocks. He tries to find new trousers to replace his, but cannot. Back in the present, Baron Triumph’s identity is revealed to be Eli Cardashyan, a boy from school. However, it turns out he’s a fraud and the motorcycle even has training wheels. Although he’s not the real Baron, he does control of the Mall. As the real Baron approaches, Eli lets them in but quickly captures Josh and Angelica in a cage. Despite their pleas, Wesley refuses to hit Eli and instead, tells them he’ll talk Eli round to their way of thinking. On the football field, the golf club face scrutiny from Turbo and his allies. They are blamed for Turbo’s losing against Josh Wheeler, given his perfect track record. However the golf club suggests that they make those under Turbo’s protection pay. Between flashbacks to the Mall in which Josh and Sam hang out — even though Josh believes the meeting to be a date, Josh is finally able to take the reigns of the operation. He sets out into the recesses of the mall to track down the ghoulie witch after Eli agrees to let them go. With the help of Angelica, they manage to capture the witch who turns out to be Ms. Crumble. Meanwhile, Wesley and Eli talk and he tells Wesley that he’s certainly not a samurai or on the path of enlightenment after what happened in school. After slapping him numerous times, Eli tries to provoke Wesley but he does well to hide his disdain and not fight back. Outside, Turbo gathers the tribes who offer up gifts, except for the nerds who, sick of Turbo’s tyrannical control, try in vain to overthrow him by shooting him. Only, it turns out it’s actually a decoy as Jerry, one of the golfers, is the one sitting on the throne. The real Turbo jumps in soon after and the geeks are given their punishments. Turbo returns to the Mall, attempting to enter through the back but fails given the door is electrified. Back at the mall, Josh reminisces on times gone past, including that she was present that day at the Mall with Sam. Meanwhile, Ms. Crumble continues to succumb to her Part-ghoul persona, she enlists Josh’s help to get the keys needed to get away. After snatching the keys up from her stomach, Josh tries to escape but upon opening the door, he’s attacked immediately by the ghoulie from earlier, who still has his sword stuck in her back. Upstairs, Eli and Wesley prepare for the arrival of Baron Triumph but after some convincing, they decide to band together and fight him off. Ms. Crumble jumps out of nowhere and attacks him which scares him away, and as the group contemplate whether they can trust Ms. Crumble, Eli is caught out by Wesley who shuts the shutters down between them. However, as Wesley heads off, Eli tells him he knows his secret and why Wes is a pacifist. In the bathroom, Josh talks to himself about the apocalypse and it is revealed he was bitten by the ghoulie from earlier. As we cut back and see him beaten up by Hoyles, in the present we see him try to cut his arm off to prevent turning into a ghoulie. In a strange twist of fate, it turns out that a bite from a ghoulie does not turn someone into a ghoulie. Unfortunately for Josh, by the time he has figured this out, he has already cut off one of his fingers. Cast Main *Colin Ford as Josh Wheeler *Alyvia Alyn Lind as Angelica Green *Sophie Simnett as Sam Dean *Austin Crute as Wesley Fists *Cody Kearsley as Turbo Pokaski *Jeanté Godlock as Mona Lisa *Gregory Kasyan as Eli Cardashyan *Krysta Rodriguez as Ms. Crumble *Matthew Broderick as Michael Burr/Baron Triumph Recurring *Micah McNeil as Jerry *Alan Trong as Larry *Mickey Dolan as Gary *Jon LeVert as Barry *Rob H. Roy as Jaden Hoyles *Gabriel Armijo as Jaden Unger *Luke Valen as #54 *Andrew Fox as Slowen Krieger *Estrella Avila as Jessica Huntley *Jack Justice as Jew-Fro Simon *A.J. Voliton as Fred Minor *Jodie Esquibel as Ghoulie Yoga Mom *Jordyn Aurora Aquino as Disciple of Kardashia *Caroline Patz as 4-H Club Shepherd *Timothy Johnson as STEM Punk Boss *Kieran Sequoia as Mall Sample Saleswoman Trivia * It is revealed that being bitten by a ghoulie does not turn someone into one. ** Fearing this before realising, Josh cuts off his finger. Quotes Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes